


Sweet Tooth

by bookskitten



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, There is no plot, and sweets, cat!Adrien eats sweets, it will have three parts, just a buch of fluff, the good ol' Adrien gets turned into a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookskitten/pseuds/bookskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kid, no. I'm not turning you into a cat anymore. If you want sweets you'll have to go through the front door like a normal person."</p><p>"But Plagg, what about the cuddles?!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So after 6 weeks in Poland I'm back home with full internet and free time. AKA expect a lot of oneshots coming. This one has 3 parts. Sorry of there are any mistakes!

Adrien didn’t like to get in fights with Plagg. The little moody God might get on his nerves sometimes, specifically when he was being unreasonable about Camembert, but Adrien liked to think they got along fine otherwise. And Plagg might not show it often, but he actually cared about his chosen. So that’s why he didn’t think it was so bad to transform and go on a solo patrol fifteen minutes after the fight. Which Adrien came to learn was a bad, bad decision. Or the best thing ever as he would realize later.

The patrol was going fine, he already finished with the sixth arrondissement and he was heading towards the seventh. Then suddenly mid-leap, the world started to gradually become smaller and Adrien found himself crashing on a balcony. Well, not really crashing, he did land on his feet. All four of them. The young model looked down at himself and let out a startled meow. 

He had fur. And paws? Ableit cute paws, but they still were that, animal limbs. Was there an Akuma he didn’t see? Or... _PLAGG!_ He was gonna feed the kwami bad quality cheddar for this prank.

“What is...”Adrien whipped around to see none other than his classmate, Marinette, appear through a trap door.”...going on? Oh, just a stray.”

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. For once luck seemed to be in his favour because he landed on the balcony of a friend (he considered her his friend at least) and not in some dark alley full of stray dogs. He wasn’t sure how long Plagg was gonna keep the charade going, but Adrien might as well stay somewhere safe than roam the Parisian streets in his cat form. So he put on his best kitten eyes and looked up at his classmate. 

“Meow.”

Marinette bit her lip. 

“I really shouldn’t, this is a bakery afterall, but...” she looked behind her through the trapdoor as if she was checking for something.”...you are so cute!”she cooed, lifting Adrien up in her arms.

Adrien mentally high fived himself for managing to win Marinette over so easily. Hey, his kitty eyes were a seriously powerful weapon. For a second he wondered what she’d do if she knew it was Adrien under all the fur. Probably throw him off her balcony. The feline winced at the thought.

“You don’t look like you have fleas. Actually, you are quite clean for a stray.” She remarked while putting him on her settee.”Are you hungry?”

A low growl answered Marinette’s question pretty fast. Adrien looked down almost like scolding his stomach for being impolite. 

“We don’t have any cat food, but...oh, okay.” Marinette interrupted herself when she saw the feline eying an almost empty cookie plate.”I’ll be right back, minou. Don’t ruin anything while I’m gone.” She warned before disappearing through the trap door.

Adrien took on the occasion of being alone to look at himself in the floor length mirror. He put a paw under his chin thoughtfully. He was covered in black fur for the most part, except his head. He had golden fur, glimmering in the sunlight and making his green eyes stand out. The only exception was a bunch of black fur starting from above his snout and going around his eyes like a mask. Adrien meowed appreciatively. He was a handsome kitty for sure, at least Plagg kept his good looks in this transformation. He still had the black leather collar with the golden bell too. Adrien winked at himself in the mirror and made a turn to admire his glossy fur from all the sides. The someone giggled. With a startled yowl, Adrien jumped up. 

“Yes, yes, you are a very handsome kitty.” Marinette said amused.

Adrien blushed under the fur. Could cats blush? It didn’t matter, he sure did. Marinette placed a big plate on the settee then sit next to it.

“Here, petit chaton.” She motioned with her hand and Adrien pounced there and up in her lap. When he saw what was on the plate, he felt his jaw drop. Cookies, macaroons, eclairs, a cake slice, profiterole, croissants, pain au chocolat. He was pawsitively drooling. But as a well-behaved human being(because the fur didn’t matter, he was still human under it) he won’t jump on the food like an animal. He went next to the plate and picked a cookie. Or tried too. It slipped. Adrien frowned and tried again. And the damn cookie slipped again. Oh, right no, opposable fingers. 

Marinette covered her mouth to stiffle her laugh. This had to be the most adorable cat she had ever seen. And the faces he made, were so cartoonish. She couldn’t deal with so much cute.

“Oh, come here mon chaton.” She said picking the kitty up and hosting him up in her arms. She took a cookie off the plate and fed him. 

Adrien’s eyes lit up. The cookies were so, so good. The chocolate was melting in his mouth being in perfect combination with the dough and Dieu, he ate the cookie Marinette was giving him in a breath.

“You are on odd kitty, you almost remind me of someone.” She said thoughtfully.

Adrien gave her his best innocent eyes. Totally not suspicious at all.

“Chat Noir!” she exclaimed snapping her fingers.

Adrien gulped, keeping himself from giving a startled yowl. Ladybug won’t be happy if a civilian discovered his identity because he got turned into a cat by his kwami and had too much of a sugar tooth to contain himself.

“You remind me of him. You even have the shape of a black mask over your face. I’m gonna call you Chat Noir, alright kitty?”

Adrien meowed in agreement. Marinette started stretching him behind his ears and then gave him a macaron and Adrien felt like it was in heaven. A thunderous rumble just escaped his lips. Did he just... _purr_?

He purred! Oh, Dieu, he purred in the arms of his classmate. His face suddenly started feeling hot under all that fur and Adrien was convinced he was blushing again. He won’t be able to face Marinette again, not after he purred because of her. Adrien covered his face with his paws in embarrassment.

“Aw kitty, what are you ashamed off?” Marinette questioned while gently taking his paws in her hands and pulling them off his face”All kittens purr. Come on now, have another cookie and stop being embarrassed over normal things.”

Adrien wasn’t about to refuse a cookie. He wasn’t sure how much time passed since that. Marinette laid against the settee, sketching something, while stopping herself sometimes to pet him. Adrien was busy eating all the treats and cuddling against her stomach, purring with no shame whatsoever. Absently, he noticed Marinette smelled like strawberries and vanilla. And she was such a good cuddler, goddamit, it wasn’t fair.

Adrien meowed in protest when a pair of hands picked him off Marinette and set him on the settee.

“I have to go to the toilet, Chaton. I’ll be back soon.” She said before disappearing through the trap door.

Adrien meowed and fell on his back on the settee, high on comfort, warmth and sweets and Marinette’s wonderful smell and...why was everything so small all of the sudden?

Adrien jumped up and took a fast look at himself only to notice he was in his human form again. With a slight wave of panic he jumped on the loft and out on the balcony through the trap door. He guessed Marinette wouldn’t appreciate leaving a cute kitten and coming back to Chat Noir lazying around in her room. He took a last look at her bedroom through the door and the sprinted over the rooftops back to his house.

Plagg’s revenge plan surely backfired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter, but I promise I'll make up in the last one. I thought I might link you to a gif that might hint what happens in the next chapter, but I was like...nah.

“Plagg, please, please, please, ple-”

“Fine, just shut up.” the kwami exclaimed exasperated as his chosen was busy giving him kitten eyes and begging to be turned into a cat again.

Adrien’s eyes lit up when upon hearing the agreement. Plagg sighed. It was quite sad the kid was craving affection so much he was desperate to be turned into a cat to get some.

“Just tell your girlfriend to not give you chocolate anymore, it makes me feel sick and it makes your transformation fade faster.”

Adrien nodded, taking care to make it obvious to Marinette he can’t eat chocolate based sweets anymore. Or there will be no cuddles and honestly, he couldn’t live without them.

Twenty minutes later a black and golden cat landed gracefully on Marinette’s balcony and jumped through the open hatch door inside her bedroom.

“Oh, it’s you!” Marinette exclaimed happily when she noticed him appearing.”I thought you ran away, mon chaton.” she swapped him in her arms and hug him tightly.

Adrien was in paradise. Because frankly Marinette’s hugs and cuddles were what sweet dreams and heaven on earth were made of. This time, when he let out a loud purr, Adrien didn’t feel embarrassed in the slightest. He wasn’t about to feel embarrassed for being hugged. Nope, he was over that. He was gonna purr as much as he liked.

“This one is for you Chat.” she said settling Adrien on the table and pushing a plate of sweets in front of him.”I’ve read chocolate is poisonous for cats and I started freaking out. Don’t scare me like that again, minou.” she added giving Adrien a peek on the top of his snout.

Adrien stopped biting into his Meringue. Oh Dieu, here comes the blushing again. He was still embarrassed about the blushing.

“Hey, mon minou, I have a little request for you.”

Adrien looked at her with big curious eyes while trying(and moderately succeeding) to swallow a whole choux à la crème.

“I had some request for doll clothes and the dolls are around your size. So, I hope you don’t mind using you as a model.”

Adrien snickered as much as a cat could. _Oh, Marinette, only if you knew_.

\-------------------

Adrien could basically hear his catwalk instructor screaming in the back of his mind _Work it! Work it, sassy, strut, walk, walk fashion baby._ And he knew he was nailing the presentation. It wasn’t called the _catwalk_ for nothing, even if this catwalk was just Marinette’s desk. Adrien stopped on the edge to strike a pose, then he made a spin to show the details on the back of the pink, fluffy dress Marinette made for a Little Bo Peep doll. The bonnet was a little bit unfortunate cause it kept his ears scrunched, but he could deal. The corset of the dress was quite comfortable actually. Marinette kept a hand under her chin looking thoughtfully at the dress. Adrien winked and strutted back to the other side of the table.

“I think the bottom lace has to go, but otherwise, I’m happy how it turned out. So onto next.”

Forty minutes later, Adrien chewed happily from a lemon tart while Marinette was folding the costumes carefully. The best dress in his opinion was certainly the Marie Antoinette one, it had such fine details and it was obviously crafted in hours. It has been a little hard to model, but Adrien was sure he looked awesome in it.

“Thanks for the help kitty. Do you know what good kittens get?”Marinette asked while bowing down to be on the same level with him.

Adrien looked at her curiously? Does he get a raspberries charlotte?

“Hugs and cuddles!” Marinette exclaimed happily while picking him up and hugging him close to her chest. 

_Fuck the charlotte, this is so much better_ Adrien thought.

Marinette made her way up to her bed and got under the covers, while still hugging Adrien tightly.

“Good night Chat.” he said giving him a kiss on the forehead.

Adrien purred as loudly as ever. He let himself fall asleep, surrounded by warmth and a pleasant smell of strawberries. He considered asking Plagg to keep him a cat forever so he can move in with Marinette and cuddle with her to sleep. Maybe it was just the dizziness from all those sweets. But ,you know, c’est la vie!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really wish I had any kind of artistic abilities so i could draw cat!Adrien in Little Bo Peep and Marie Antoinette dresses ngl.


	3. End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the last part. It is like 5 in the morning here so excuse the grammar mistakes. And the fact that the story turns to utter crack in the end. Like, seriously, there is no logic, but then again the story was plotless since the beginning.

"Kid, no. I'm not turning you into a cat anymore. If you want sweets you'll have to go through the front door like a normal person."  
"But Plagg, what about the cuddles?!"  
The kwami sighed. The whole madness has been going on for weeks now and Plagg was more or less fed up. Why was his chosen such an obvious dork? If he simply walked up to that pigtailed girl and asked her to cuddle with him and fed him sweets she’d probably do it in a blink of an eye. After she’d faint a little. Honestly, Plagg was highly tempted to force a reveal upon them even if it got Tikki mad for the next century or so.  
“Plagg!” Adrien whined and pulled the kitty eyes and Plagg sighed.

“One last time.”  
\--------------  
One thing Adrien learned was that he shouldn’t fall asleep in Marinette’s bed overnight. The one time it happened, Adrien woke up in his human and civilian form being spooned by Marinette. Which was wonderful, because it was the best sleep he had in years and Marinette was the best cuddling partner. But he almost got caught which got him a scolding from Plagg. A scolding. From Plagg. Shit was serious.

So yeah, he wouldn’t fall asleep with her anymore, he will just nap in her room, specifically on her big cat-shaped pillow. Or cuddle with her till she falls asleep. And in rest, he would just play with her, with the yarn balls or would model doll dresses. It was fun and he was loving it. Marinette even did his hair once and tied t up with a pretty little green bow. He looked freaking adorable.

At the moment he was playing with a blue yarn when Marinette came in, smile on her lips and a plate with a huge piece of cake. Adrien licked his snout and jumped at the cake. Faceplanting it. So much for feline grace. The heavenly sound that was Marinette’s laugh filled the air. She picked him up by his back and lifted him to be on the same level with her face. Then he started whipping the cream off his face with a tissue. 

A few minutes later they were in Marinette’s bed, Adrien in her lap, purring happily while she fed him cake while she was reading some notes for the history class. Adrien felt amazing, but also after some time he felt an odd sensation in his stomach. Maybe he had too much cake? Why was Marinette’s lap too little all of the sudden...oh.

The blue eyes girl looked up and her shriek could be heard from Paris to Vanuatu, probably. Chat Noir looked at her with the most innocent face possible. It was good Marinette’s brin unfrozen so fast because she could already hear her parents footsteps on the stairs. Fastly, she shoved on his back and basically crawled on top of him, covering both of them with the blanket. She tried to look as casual as possible when her parents burst into the room. Nothing to see there. No cat boys in leather suits hiding under her sheet, no sir!

“Marinette are you alright, we heard you screaming.” her mother said worriedly.

“Uh...yeah, it was...a really big spider. But I killed it, so everything is alright now.” Marinette said, hoping she sounded at least a little bit convincing.

Her parents exchanged a look but then shrugged nd went back to work. Marinette let out a breath of relief. Now, about that damn cat that has so many explanations to do. She yanked the sheets off and her jaw fell. The last thig she saw before blacking out was Adrien Agreste smiling up at her and blurting out some apologies.

“I swear first time it was an accident! But then you gave me sweets and cuddles and it felt so good and I’m sorry, I promise I’ll neve come back, just please, please, please forgive me.” he begged to get on his knees in front of Marinette and to wrap his arms around her legs in a pleading manner.  
Marinette.exe has stopped working.

“Oh for the love of Camembert!”Plagg exclaimed annoyed flying in front of Marinette.”Ladybug, please, take mercy on this poor obvious dork and just kiss him.”

Marinette didn’t even register Tikki’s shriek from the ground level as she basically jumped on top of Adrien, sending both of them sprawling on the floor. Somewhere in the back of her brain, there was a frenzy going on about Chat being Adrien, Adrien being Chat, Chat being the cat she cuddled with so Adrien being, in fact, the cat she cuddled with. Oh, and how she basically just blew up her own secret identity. But Marinette run out of fucks to give because hey, she was making out with the love of her life. And he was responding.

As for Adrien, well, his brain stopped processing when Plagg called Marinette Ladybug. it seemed to process the perfect way to make out, though. Not that he was complaining. Marinette wasn’t complaining either. And her lips tasted like strawberry cake and honestly, Adrien could do this the whole day. 

They’ll deal with everything else later.

\---------------------------

“Plagg…”

“Tikki please, my otp just became canon. let me enjoy the moment.”

“Fine. But when they’re done, I'll kick your unlucky ass to Tibet and back.”

“Wel, they look like they are gonna take some time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
